Losing His Wings, but Gaining Love
by hedgehog3000
Summary: Takes part directly after 9x03. After telling Castiel that he can't stay Dean immediately regretted his decision. The sadness in the ex-angel's eyes makes him feel incredibly guilty. He doesn't want to send him away, but he has no other choice. Right? Dean/Castiel.


"You can't stay."

The moment the words flew from Dean's mouth he immediately regretted saying them. Castiel's eyes were teary and he the look on his face was full of sadness and betrayal. Neither men said anything and both of them didn't make an effort to move either. Finally Dean started to sigh.

"Cas-"

"No." Dean looked up at the ex-angel as he interrupted him.

"No, I won't...leave."

"No...Cas, you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand!" The hunter almost jumped in surprise as he heard the ex-angel raised his voice. Castiel would raise his voice something when he was angry, but bursting out like that... It made him sound so...human.

"I won't leave. Not until you tell me what's going on." Castiel whimpered softly. His eyes were teary and with just a wrong word Dean knew that those tears would spill over his cheeks like waterfalls. It made Dean feel extremely guilty and uncomfortable.

"Is it Ezekiel? Did he do something to Sam?" Dean frowned at him in confusion. What was he going on about?

"I don't-"

"The only reason you'd be sending me away, against your will, is because Sam's in danger. It is just rational thinking."

Dean sighs. The ex-angel is too smart for his own good. How can he explain such a thing to him? He's already resenting himself for the decisions he's made so far.

"You'll hate me for this Cas..."

"Nothing you've ever done has made me hate you, Dean. Protecting you brother is a good thing. He is very important to you."

"Cas, you can't just-"

The ex-angel stepped forward, invading Dean's personal space, a habit he (gladly) didn't get rid of yet. Castiel looked sadly at the hunter before he started to beg.  
"Dean. Please. I want to know."

The hunter sighed. He was right; Cas had a right to know what's going on. He lied to him for too long and too many times.

"Alright...but you can't tell Sam. You hear me?" Dean almost sighed in frustration as Castiel tilted his head in confusion. But eventually he nodded, probably just for the hunter's sake. Dean grabbed the man by his wrist and dragged him along. He saw Sam- No, Ezekiel, stare at him as he dragged Cas with him in his bedroom.

Once they were inside the hunter closed the door and locked it. This way he was sure that they wouldn't get disturbed. He leaned his head against the door, bracing himself for the inevitable. He was sure that the other was staring at him, urging him to start his explanation. The hunter sighed and directed himself to Cas. When he turned around, however, he saw that Castiel was staring at a photo on his cupboard. It was the family photo with his mom, himself and his little brother. Dean didn't know what to say as the other stared intensely at the picture.

"You had loving mother. She looks happy to be with you." The ex-angel said with a small sigh. Dean understood what meant. His own father, God, never took care of him. He just left him to rot when he was losing his powers during the apocalypse and has never been heard of again afterwards. At that moment the hunter finally came to the horrifying conclusion that he was doing the exact same thing right now. He's just throwing Cas out of the bunker, while the ex-angel needed them the most.

The other turned around and faced the hunter. His eyes have dried and he looked like the monotone angel he used to be. Only Dean knew that this was a mask he put on; a mask to hide his new weaknesses.

"Dean, please explain."

And that's when Dean told him everything. Why they stopped with the trials. How he dragged Sammy to the hospital. How he desperately prayed for Castiel and afterwards for every other angel he could find. Then he explained that Ezekiel had to possess Sam to keep him alive. He saw Cas' eyes widen at that, but he didn't interrupt him so Dean continued. He told him about whom Abbadon was and that she was planning to become the queen of Hell. He even told him what happened to Crowley and why he's keeping him the Batcave. He ended with how he found Cas and what he did to bring him back to life. Castiel nodded and tilted his head a few times, but he never interrupted Dean in his story.

"May I ask a question, Dean?" The other asked, after the hunter was finished.

"Yeah?"

"Why would Ezekiel bring me back to life and let you drag me all the way here, if it is such a danger to be near me?"

Dean frowned, not thinking about that at all. He thought Ezekiel was just being a dick and abusing his power over Sam to get rid of Cas. But why would he indeed bring him back in the first place if that were the case?

"I think he's scared Dean."

The hunter flinched as he heard him talking. "Dude, I told you already. Stop with the mind reading!"

Cas tilted his head at this "You know I can't read your mind anymore, Dean. I'm human now." The hunter flinched at those words. Cas being human reminded him about what happened today. How he saw Castiel's motionless body lying in that chair. They were so close to losing him. If Ezekiel wasn't there then...

Just now Dean realized how close he was to losing his friend. One of the only friends he actually still has that are alive. Before he could control himself, he stepped towards the ex-angel and encircled his arms around him. He felt Cas tense between his limbs, but he soon relaxed into the tight hug. This was a completely different reaction from the hug he had given in Purgatory. This one was much more...intimate.

Dean realized that he was getting into a chick flick moment now, but currently he couldn't give a damn. He just held the other tighter and he never wanted to let go. He couldn't lose him, not again.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered, not even realizing that those words just left his mouth. Castiel, however, heard his apology. Dean stiffened a bit as he felt a pair of arms hugging him back.

"It's not your fault Dean." The ex-angel muttered back "You did the right thing. You did it to keep your brother alive." Castiel's voice got a bit smothered when he pressed his face into Dean's chest, as if he wanted to bury himself there and never leave.

"It's not your fault." He muttered again. He sounded like he tried to reassure himself by saying so. Dean felt him tremble and he knew that Castiel finally let his tears flow. He finally let out all the sorrow and sadness and the hunter let him take it out. He knew that Cas really needed a shoulder to cry on now.

After a couple of minutes, or maybe even hours, Dean didn't care, the sobbing seized a bit. The hunter pulled away from the hug and held up Castiel's head. His eyes were still teary and his cheeks were wet. He looked so vulnerable. He wiped his thump across Cas' cheek to wipe the tears away.

They stared into each other's eyes as they were trying to drown into the deep blacks of their pupils. They were merely a few centimeters apart from each other and Dean realized how much he actually missed this closeness with Castiel.  
The hunter moved his face closer to that of the other and it was merely a few seconds before their lips brushed against each other. When it finally did, the hunter immediately pulled the ex-angel closer and started to kiss him deeply.

He heard a moan escape Castiel's lips before he opened his mouth. Dean took the invitation gratefully and trusted his tongue into the other's cavern. Their digits collided and battled for dominance, but both men knew that the hunter had the upper hand. Finally Castiel surrendered and relaxed in Dean's hold the hunter's tongue explored his mouth. After some time both men pulled away as they gasped for air.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, while they breathed heavily. As Dean watched into Castiel's blue orbs he noticed that they were filled lust and confusion, but also passion and love. The hunter realized that those last emotions weren't new to the both of them; he just didn't want to acknowledge them it at first. However those feeling were now more visible since Castiel became human.

"Dean..." The ex-angels voice snapped the hunter back into reality. He sounded desperate and there was a twitch of fear mixed into his voice. Dean's eyebrows frowned as he noticed this. Was he afraid that he would reject Castiel, even after he kissed him? The hunter groaned inwardly as he knew that is what he had done in the past, during the civil war. He betrayed him before, so why not again?

But no, not this time. This time he's going to set things right. And if that means he has to persuade Ezekiel or chain him to Sammy to let him stay, then so be it. He is not going to leave his friend in need, not again.

Dean gave a smell peck on Castiel's lips before his hand encircled the other's wrist. He slowly walked towards the bed as he dragged Cas with him. They both sat down and it didn't take too long before tongue and lips touched each other once again. This time Dean was less gentle as he ravaged the other's mouth and directly dominated him. Pleased moans escaped Castiel's mouth and the hunter immediately knew that he wanted to hear more of those lovely sounds. He softly pushed his friend down and kissed him deeply as he hovered over him.

Dean moved his kisses lower and started lock and at Castiel's neck. He put his mouth down and deeply sucked at one spot in the crook of Cas' neck. The other groaned deeply at the feeling. Apparently he likes it a bit rough. The hunter sucked the skin even harder and made sure that it got a deep purple color. He groaned at the satisfaction of that, Castiel belonged to him and nobody else. That hickey is going to be proof that his partner is already taken. Strangely enough Dean didn't feel fear or anxiousness when he thought that. The idea of a relationship never felt good to him, especially after the fiasco with Lisa, but with Cas...  
He had the feeling that it'll be all right, that they are going to make it through.

But...

Dean pulled away and admired the view in front of him. Castiel's eyes were glazed and his pupils were wide and filled with lust. His lips were swollen and a deep pink from the kissing. It didn't take long before the ex-angel started to beg.

"Dean, please..."

"Please what?" The hunter asked. He knew it was going to be all right between them, but he wanted to be sure that his feelings weren't one sided. He wanted to be sure that Cas wants it too, that he got his consent.

"Please...take me." The ex-angel's cheeks turned pink as he said the last two words. But those were just the words Dean needed to hear. Even though Castiel blushed while saying them, his voice was filled with love, determination and trust.

The hunter gave a small nod in reply, before a pulled at the hem of Castiel's hoodie. He lifted his upper body so that could Dean pull the cloth off, taking the other's t-shirt with it. After removal the hunter stared at the other's naked upper chest and drowned in the beautiful sight. His eyes almost immediately fell on the tattoo that was imprinted on his stomach. Dean traced the ink with his fingers and smiled softly.

"Didn't think you would be so smart to cover yourself like this." He said, before he licked over the black lines with his tongue.

"I'm not a child De-" he gasped as he felt the wet digit touched his skin. Dean's handling in this was completely different from that woman's the day before. Rougher, stronger, dominating and Castiel loved every second of it. He got pulled away from his thoughts as he heard the sound of a belt opening. The ex-angel looked down and saw that Dean managed to open his pants and in just milliseconds it got pulled down together with his underwear. Apparently he already got rid of the shoes when Castiel was drowning in the pleasure.

The ex-angel first reaction was to close his legs, but Dean pulled them apart by his knees. He felt vulnerable showing his naked body like this, while the hunter was still fully clothed. Castiel reached out and pulled at the hunter's clothes. Dean grinned at the gesture and it didn't take long before he shrugged out of his jacket and t-shirt. The moment his torso was revealed Castiel encircled his arms around the hunter and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Both men sighed in relief as their skin finally touched.

Their groins slide against each other and both men moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. Having sex with a man is so different than with a woman, Castiel noted. So much...better. He lowered he arms and started to fumble with Dean's belt. He needed more, he wanted to see him, to touch him and let him dominate. For once in his life Castiel finally understood what it is to be taken care of. And he wanted to be taken care of by Dean so badly.

The ex-angel growled in dissatisfaction, as he wasn't able to get rid of the belt. The hunter snorted in amusement and pulled away from Cas' lips. He first got rid of his shoes and opened his own belt before pulled his pants and boxers down in one sweep. Castiel admired the view as Dean stepped out of the jeans and threw them across the room. His cock was hard, like Castiel's. It was bigger than his own; the ex-angel noted, but for some reason he felt pretty satisfied about that.

"Satisfied about what you see?" The hunter grinned. Only then Cas finally noticed that he was lewdly staring at the other. He blushed lightly, but didn't turn away.

"Yes." The hunter's grin widened at the answer and crawled back to the bed to join his partner.

"Good." He replied, before he captured Castiel's lips again. He lowered his body in top of him and both men moaned in pleasure as their genitals finally touched. They just wanted to drown in this feeling and never leave the bed. But Castiel made a request and Dean sure as hell isn't going to ignore that.

The hunter lowered his kisses and tried to touch and lick every piece of Castiel's body. When his hands reached the ribs he heard a muffled sound coming from the other. Curiously he touched the same spot again and a louder sound was released. It sounded like...laughter.

"Cas, are you ticklish?" The hunter smirked. The ex-angel shook his head, but that didn't seem to be a very convincing reply to Dean. He moved his hand all over the ribs, tickling him in the most torturous way and he knew that he had won when Castiel barked out in laughter.

"No, Dean, haha..." The ex-angel was barely audible between the laughter, but Dean didn't mind. He would love to hear his more often. "Please...stop!" Finally the hunter had mercy on him and seized the tickling.

"Sorry, that was just too much fun to ignore." And it was, he barely saw the ex-angel smile in the past, so hearing him in full-on laughter was like unknown music to his ears.

Castiel smiled back and before Dean knew it, he was flipped over lying beneath the other. Cas' eyes were predatory and filled with lust. He felt a hand trail down his chest and stomach and Dean groaned when the digit took a tight hold of his cock. Castiel pulled it a few times before he lowered his head towards the digit. The moment Dean understood what he was planning to do he started to protest.

"Cas wait! You don't have to-" he immediately shut up when the other looked up and stared at him with great determination in his eyes.

"I want to Dean." He replied. Before the hunter could say anything else he saw Cas' lower his head in a quick movement. Blessing warmth engulfed his manhood, and even though Castiel's skills weren't top notch, right now the hunter was in too much pleasure to give a damn. Dean arched his back as he softly moaned in ecstasy. It's been a while since he had sexual release and this was just a blessing. Not the best head he got, but Cas did a very good job for the first time. Apparently watching porn was good education for the ex-angel.

The moment he felt his release getting closer he roughly pulled the other away from his cock. Castiel looked at the hunter in confusion and a bit of worry. Surely he hadn't done something wrong? Dean seemed to like it so much.

The hunter softly smiled as he saw the confused look in Cas' eyes. He pulled him closer before he flipped them, so that Dean was on top of the ex-angel once again.

"Don't worry Cas, it felt great." The hunter murmured as he nipped and kissed at Castiel's neck. "But I'd rather come inside you." The ex-angel seemed to be pleased with that answer. He let out a pleasurable moan at the thought of Dean going inside of him. Who knew that he could be so sinful?

"Please." He begged once again. "I need you so badly, Dean." The hunter smiled at his pleadings and was more than happy to comply. In a swift movement he grabbed Castiel's legs and pushed them away by his knee cavities. The ex-angel gasped in surprise as he was suddenly exposed to the hunter. He felt his face warm up as the other stared deeply at his buttocks and genitals. He never felt so vulnerable before, but he trusted Dean, so he made no effort to move away.

Time kept on ticking and just when Cas was about to complain to the other to get a move on, he suddenly felt something warm and wet trace over his butthole.

"Ah!" Castiel whimpered in delight surprise at the sudden feeling. It didn't hurt but the feeling was very...strange. The hunter lapped at the hole, tracing the outer edges, making it warm and wet. He pulled a bit away, but before Cas could complain about the loss he felt the tongue enter him.

"D-Dean!" The ex-angel moaned his name as he felt the digit stretching him lightly, while wetting his insides. Castiel's cock twitched at the sinful thoughts that entered his mind and he moaned even louder. Dean sucked and licked even fast as he heard those lovely sounds coming from the man under him. He made sure he prepared him thoroughly, this was still some sort of first time for Castiel and he wanted to give him as much preparation as he could. Dean finally pulled away and he heard the other man groan in disdain at the loss.

"Cas." The ex-angel lifted his head as the hunter got his attention. His hair was a sexy mess, his pupils were completely blown and his lips swollen and pink from the kisses. He looked completely fucked out and Dean's member twitched at the sexiness of it. He needed to have and he needed it now!

"The cupboard, second drawer." Cas frowned in confusion, but apparently was too horny to care as he twisted towards the cabinet and pulled the drawer open. It didn't take long before he found the bottle of lube and gave it to Dean. The hunter opened and spurted a proper amount of the liquid on his fingers. He lowered his hand probed and one of his fingers against his anus.

Castiel gasped as he felt the cold liquid touch the edges of his hole. Before he knew he felt the digit slide inside. He clenched at feeling and whimpered slightly. It felt weird to have something inside.

"Easy Cas." Dean said as he nuzzled in his neck and soothed him "Just relax." The hunter didn't move until he felt him becoming looser around his finger. He didn't want to hurt him, so Dean took his time before he started to move inside of him.

Castiel sighed as he felt the digit moving in at out of him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as before, but it still felt out of place. Just when he thought that this was all what he would get, he felt the finger bump against something inside of him. The feeling of it made him see stars and he tried everything to not come there and then.

"Ah~!" A moan slipped past Castiel's mouth and Dean immediately knew that he wanted to hear more. He wanted to see him writhe in bliss and make him forget his own name. The hunter twisted his finger to lose him even more and frequently touched his prostrate to get rid of the burned feeling from the stretching. It wasn't long before he slipped another finger inside and started to scissor him open.

The ex-angel became a moaning mess, writhing and begging for more. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was wide open as sinful sounds came out. He was in total bliss and only wanted Dean even more. He felt a third digit slip in and Cas groaned at the stretching feeling. It was great, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Much more.

"Dean, p-please..."He was barely audible between his moans, but the hunter understood his pleas "T-take me." The hunter frowned at his request: wasn't it better to prepare him a bit more? He was still quite tight.

"Are you sure, Cas?"

"Now! Please!" The ex-angel pleaded, desperation clouding his voice. The hunter nodded, even though the other couldn't see it with his eyes closed. He slipped his fingers out and he heard Cas moan in loss. Dean grabbed the tube and squeezed a good amount of lube over his hard on. The man hissed as the cold liquid touched his cock, but he ignored the feeling as he covered himself completely. When he thought he used enough, he threw the bottle away and pressed his cock towards the edges Cas' hole. He heard him whimper as he touched him and Dean knew that the ex-angel was waiting for him in desperation.

Both moan groaned as the hunter moved his cock inside. Slowly but surely he was filling Castiel up. He was so tight that the hunter had to stop moving as he was finally balls-deep inside of him. The ex-angel was clenching around him tightly and Dean kissed the other man deeply to make him relax.

Castiel groaned as he felt the hunter enter him. He knew that he was big, but only now he just found out how big he was. The stretching burned his insides and he unwillingly clenched at the feeling. He was glad when Dean stopped moving so that he could relax. The kisses made him relax even more and he felt so happy at that moment. He never though he'd ever get the chance to be with him like this and yet here he was...

"Dean." Castiel moaned, getting the hunter's attention. "Please move."  
The ex-angel didn't have to ask twice. Dean started to thrust, but he made sure to take it slow so that he wouldn't hurt the other. His was still very tight. Dean was moving his cock in different angles, trying to find Cas' prostrate again.

Castiel didn't know what to think of Dean moving inside of him. It burned a bit and he felt very stretched, yet he liked the idea of being filled like this. His doubts, however, where thrown out of the window as he felt Dean's cock touch his prostrate. The feeling was incredible and Castiel moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Aaahh~!" The moment that blessing sound escaped his partner's lips Dean knew that he finally found his prostrate. His cock twitched at the moan and he just wanted to produce more of those lovely sounds. He never thought that Cas could even be sexier at the moment, but apparently he proved him wrong. Dean slid back out and then slowly back in, touching his prostrate again. He heard a whimper escape Castiel's lips and the hunter noticed that he started to blush slightly.

The ex-angel felt very cautious when he heard another sound slip out of his own mouth when Dean touched him there again. As an angel he never worried about his looks, sounds and actions. He only worried about protecting the Winchesters and win the civil war. But now as a human he suddenly realized how sinful a person easily can be. These thoughts and feelings were completely different, yet the same as when he was an angel. He always loved Dean, but only now as a human he realized how badly he wanted him.

Castiel whimpered something, but the hunter couldn't clearly hear the words. He wasn't in pain, was he?

"Cas? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Dean became even more confused as the other shook his head.

"I want...more." The ex-angel begged, his cheeks turning pinker as he said those words. "Please." The sight of his friend made Dean's heart skip a beat and right at that moment he knew he never wanted to let him go. Ezekiel can kiss his ass; cause no way he is going to let his lover go.

His lover.

That's right. He loves him. Dean loves Castiel. He had these feeling for quite a while, but always repressed them, locking them away. But right now he knew he didn't want him gone, he wanted him to stay, wanted him in his arms and never let go. Dean kissed Castiel deeply as he started to move again. The other moaned loudly in his mouth at the feeling and the hunter increases his speed slightly with each trust. He made sure to touch Cas' prostate every time he went back inside.

This was different. This was so different, so weird, so much...better than having sex with that woman. The hunter held him tightly, soothing him, kissing him and pleasuring him in many was Cas never thought was possible. He was so gentle and so kind, a side he barely saw from the hunter. The ex-angel felt special, he was taken care of and the thought made his chest tighten in happiness. His stomach fluttered and for some reason his eyes got teary. He and Dean, they weren't having sex.

They were making love.

Castiel held him tight as he kissed him deeply, tears rolling from his eyes in big drops. He felt so happy; he never thought that being loved would be so great. This love was completely different from the love he had with his family; his brothers and sisters. He'd prefer to stay human if he could keep this feeling with him for all times.

Dean felt something wet and warm touch his lips and when he pulled away he saw that Castiel was crying. Yet when he looked at his face he knew that those weren't tears of sadness. Those were tears of love.

"I love you." The moment the ex-angel blurted out those words both men's eyes widened slightly at the sudden confession. Castiel had those words in his mind, but didn't mean to say those thoughts out loud. However the hunter didn't seem to mind as he e smiled softly at the other man and huffed in amusement.

"Love you too." He said. And hearing the tone in his voice Castiel knew that he meant it. He let go of the hunter and lay his hands above his head. He spread his legs as wide as he could, exposing himself completely to Dean.

"Make me yours." He smiled. The hunter snorted at this and nuzzled in Castiel's neck again. He nipped and licked at the spot were he left the hickey during the foreplay, making the skin ever a darker shade of purple.

"You're already mine." He answered smugly. His smugness, however, disappeared almost instantly as Castiel rolled his hips. Dean groaned as Cas started to fuck himself slowly in the hunter's cock.

"Prove it." The ex-angel said. And it was all the motivation Dean needed. He pulled away from Castiel's neck and roughly grabbed his hips. He moved out of the ex-angel and then slammed back inside. The sound his lover released is something he will go to hell for.

"DEEAAN~!" Castiel moaned as he felt the other's cock touched into his prostrate again, but a lot rougher this time. He could barely take a breath before Dean touched it again. And again. And again. And again. Castiel was in ecstasy as the hunter pounded into him with no mercy. He let out strings of loud sinful moans and groans leave his lips, but there was so much pleasure that Castiel didn't care. He needed more. It wasn't long before the ex-angel started to move his own hips to meet with Dean's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed as he felt Castiel moving with him and meeting his thrusts. That felt so good! He never would have thought that angel could be so perverted. The hunter increased his speed even more and he heard the other moan even louder at each thrust.

"Dean. Dean! DEAN!" Castiel moaned the hunters name with each thrust and the ex-angel felt a heat coiling in his abdomen. He was close, so close.

At the sound of the moans the hunter knew that it wouldn't take long before his lover was going to come. Dean was close as well, so he needed to speed up the process. He grabbed Castiel's legs and pushed them further away so that he had a better access to pound even deeper inside of him.

That did the trick. Castiel howled loudly at the rough pounding and it wasn't long before he splattered cum all over his own stomach while screaming Dean's name in ecstasy. Just a few more thrusts afterward the hunter groaned Castiel's name as he spurted his load deep inside of him. The ex-angel sighed in relief as he felt the warm liquid coating his abused insides. Both men breathed heavily as they started to calm down from their lovemaking.

Dean stared lovingly at the ex-angel and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. No matter how many times he did this, he loved doing it every time. He felt his eyes starting to get tired and he knew that Castiel wasn't far away from falling asleep as well. But there was still the problem with Ezekiel and Sam...

"We'll find out about that tomorrow, Dean." Castiel whispered softly. The hunter snorted, even though his lover lost his powers it's still as if he can read Dean's mind.

"Okay." He answered. And after that answer it didn't take long before both men fell into a deep sleep. It was a long and stressful day and both men were exhausted after their lovemaking.

"Love you." Castiel whispered before he fell asleep. Dean smiled at those words and gave his answer before he fell into slumber as well.

"Love you too." 

* * *

"You sure about this?" The hunter asked hesitantly. The ex-angel turned towards him and smiled softly.

"Yes. It is the best option." They were both outside, warmly dressed, waiting under the roof of a bus station. It was raining buckets of water and both men were still quite wet from walking to the station. The hunter sighed.

"You know, I can convince Zeke to let you stay. You don't have-"

"No!" Castiel replied fiercely "As much as I'd love to stay here with you and the rest, it isn't save. I wouldn't forgive myself if you or Sam would get hurt because of my presence."

The ex-angel turned his face back forward as he continued.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I can't stay." The hunter sighed as his lover seemed set on his decision.

"Alright." Dean mumbled. "You remember which buses you have to take?" He asked. Castiel turned towards the hunter and smiled softly.

"Yes. I've got the paper with instructions in my pocket and memorized them." The hunter nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Good." He said, before moving closer to Castiel and giving him a soft, deep kiss. The ex-angel moaned silently and both men's chests tightened in sadness, as they knew that this would be their last kiss for quite a while.

After a minute they pulled away and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I'll miss you." Dean said in great honesty.

"I know." The hunter saw Castiel's eyes tearing, but the drops never fell. The ex-angel is strong and Dean believed that, but he couldn't but worry as he had to let him go.

"I'll call you as soon as Sammy is better, okay?" Castiel nodded and the couple stood there for a couple of minutes, before a bus finally stopped at the station. Dean heard his lover sigh and they both knew it was time. They gave each other a small peck on the lips before the ex-angel walked into the bus.

"Be careful!" Dean said as he saw his lover stepped inside the vehicle. Castiel turned around and smiled at the hunter.

"I will return in one piece, Dean." He answered, before the doors closed and the bus drove away.

Dean sighed as the bus disappeared around the corner. He slumped and walked back to his car to get back to the bunker.

He'd need to come up with a good lie for Sam. 

* * *

It took him some days before he arrived at his destination, but Castiel smiled as he found the boat named 'Fizzles' Folly'. He used the ladder to step on the deck and from there on he entered the cabin.

Once onside he saw a man behind the desk playing with a sock on his hand and making a funny voice. He seemed completely oblivious of the ex-angel whom just walked inside.

"Hello?" Castiel asked. Apparently that wasn't a wise decision as the guy flew in shock out of chair and onto the floor. The ex-angel couldn't help himself and snorted at the sight. It was quite a ridiculous sight, seeing a guy playing with a sock and then fall onto the ground while flapping his arms like a bird.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked nonetheless, trying keep civil. An arm came up and grabbed the table. The man pulled himself up and looked at the ex-angel with no suspicion at all.

"Oh hi." The man said as he stabilized himself, like nothing embarrassing happened just now. "Took you some time to get here."

The ex-angel frowned and tilted his head at the sock that was on the man's hand. What was he doing?

The other must have noticed him staring, cause he looked down at his own hand and .  
"Ah, I was getting a bored so I started to play a bit with Mr. Fizzles." The male said. He held up his hand and moved as he started to talk in his funny voice.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Fizzles!" Castiel felt his lips curl up again as he heard that. It was quite an amusing sight.

"You must be Garth." The ex-angel finally said, trying to keep the smile from his face.

"Yes. And you must be Cas!" Garth replied in an enthusiastic tone. He pulled the sock from his hand and put in his pants as if it wasn't weird at all. Was this guy really a hunter?

"Yes I am." He had some questions for the man, but suddenly Garth's phone started to ring. Castiel saw him open his vest, which contained multiple phones in his inner pockets. After some fumbling he picked one out and picked up the call.

"Garth?" The man said as he started the conversation. Castiel stared silently as he watched the man with curiosity.

"Okay, we are coming right away! Thanks for the tip man!" Garth ended the phone call and looked up at Castiel with great enthusiasm on his face. "Looks like we're going to get our first hunt together."

It took a while before Castiel realized what he just said and his eyes widened in surprise. "But I don't have any experience in human weaponry or hunting for that matter." The other only laughed and gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, the best practice is on the field. And seeing that you were supposed to be an angel, I am sure that you'll be just fine." Garth said with great confidence. "Let's go!"

This time a small laugh left Castiel's mouth as he followed. Perhaps this might become a very interesting and amusing experience.


End file.
